The present invention is directed to a waterway and system for collecting and draining surface water and, more particularly, to an above ground waterway and system for collecting and draining such water.
A wide variety of equipment and systems have been employed in the past for the collection and drainage of surface water. These have included conventional drain tiles located both on and/or below the surface of the earth for the removal of undesirable or unwanted water from a specific location. Ditches and trenches or the like, both lined and/or unlined, have also been employed for this purpose.
The present invention is directed to a waterway and system of waterways for collecting and draining surface water which are simple and inexpensive to manufacture, transport and install, and are lightweight and easy to handle, but are immobile once installed. The waterways of the present invention may be anchored to the earth at the site at which water collection and drainage are desired, and are constructed to flex when loaded with loads, such as a vehicle driving over the waterway, without damage, and so as to rebound back to their original shape after the load has departed. Moreover, the waterway and system of the present invention are unobtrusive and minimize adverse, negative visual impact to the environment.
In one principal aspect of the present invention, a waterway and system for collecting and draining surface water comprises a sheet of material having an upper face, a pair of side edges and a pair of end edges, and at least one elongate skirt on the sheet of material which extends substantially between the end edges and adjacent to at least one of the side edges. A channel is on the sheet of material which also extends substantially between the end edges and substantially parallel to the side edges, and the channel collects and drains the water. A pair of ribs are spaced from each other and extend upwardly from the upper face of the sheet of material, and also extend substantially between the end edges and between the skirt and the channel, and the ribs define the channel.
In another principal aspect of the present invention, the ribs comprise a pair of walls which are spaced from each other, which extend upwardly from the upper face of the sheet of material, and which are joined to each other at their upper ends opposite the upper face.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, each of the ribs includes at least one juncture line in their walls wherein the walls and/or portions of the walls extend in angular relationship to each other or to the upper face of the sheet of material, whereby the walls may flex and distort when loaded.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the sheet of material is formed of a semi-flexible polymer.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the skirt, channel and ribs are formed in one-piece relationship to each other.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the upper face of the sheet of material is substantially planar.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the sheet of material includes a pair of skirts each positioned on opposite sides of the ribs from the channel.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, at least one reinforcing gusset is positioned between the ribs and the skirts.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, anchoring means is provided for anchoring the skirt to the earth, and the anchoring means may comprise a screw extending through the skirt for screwing into the earth and/or a pin extending through the skirt for driving into the earth.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, a rib extends across the channel between the spaced ribs.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, at least two of the sheets of material are positioned in end to end relationship to each other with the respective skirts, ribs and channels of each sheet in longitudinal alignment with each other.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.